Supergirl (Vol 6) 5
Synopsis for "Homecoming" As Kara Zor-El flighs outward from the Earth in search of her home planet of Krypton, she fails to realize that someone is following her. Kara is growing unsure that the super-human abilities she acquired on Earth will last long enough for her to survive the trip all the way to Krypton, but suddenly, she begins to feel a strange pull on the Sunstone that she carries, recovered from the wreckage of her pod's crash landing. The stone pulls her to a strange device floating in the middle of space. Reluctantly, she passes through the field the device produces, and realizes that she has emerged in a completely different sector of space. The pull on the stone grows even stronger, and she follows it to a small blue star. Orbiting that star is a strange asteroid, which she soon discovers is much more than just that. It is the ruins of Argo City, torn from the very surface of Krypton, somehow. Many prominent structures have been destroyed, and the place looks to have been deserted for quite some time. Sadly, she begins to realize that her family and friends are not there, and are likely dead. She makes her way to her father's lab where she finds a device which can activate her sunstone. The sunstone reveals a message from her father, Zor-El. The message was recorded just moments before Krypton's inevitable destruction, and it confirms Kara's fear that Kal-El was telling the truth when he said their home planet was gone. Zor-El explains that he has used a risky plan to attempt to save Argo. He designed a force-field around the city, and his hope is that the city will survive long enough for the people remaining to find a new home to live. Zor-El hopes that his plan has been successful, and that he and his daughter will be reunited on that new home planet, but if that is not the case, she must know that she holds the memory of the city, the planet, and her family in her heart. Zor-El promises that the stone holds a historical record of Krypton, all of his research, and the truth about what happened to something. He is interrupted before he can reveal what that something is, and Kara watches as her father is murdered by an unseen assailant. With her father's death, the sunstone crumbles in Kara's fingers, leaving her with nothing. In a rage, Kara flies out into the city and begins smashing buildings to rubble. She is suddenly surprised by the appearance of another person there. This alien woman introduces herself as Reign, and offers Kara a new life. Impulsively, Kara turns on the woman and accuses her of having killed her father. Reign defends herself, and explains that nobody has set foot on Argo since before the dead city began orbiting this blue star. But she does know that Kara is one of Krypton's only survivors. Reign explains that she is one of the Worldkillers, a race of conquering warriors whose origin is traced somehow to Krypton. She and her people came to Argo on a mission to discover the mystery of their creation and found it as dead as Kara did. What little she could determine from the city's datacores led her to Earth, where Kara herself landed. Reign believes that this is more than coincidence, that some Kryptonian secret lies on the Earth. Reign had hoped that Kara could be convinced to join her in conquering the earth, but the girl's attitude has shown her that this is not a possibility. So Reign leaves, warning that if Kara doesn't also escape soon, Argo's remains will be burnt up by the blue star it orbits. Appearing in "Homecoming" Featured Characters *Supergirl (Kara Kent) Supporting Characters *Zor-El (Hologram) Villains *Worldkillers *Reign Other Characters *Alura In-Ze (Mentioned Only) Locations *Argo City *'Earth' Items *Sunstones Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20943 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Supergirl_Vol_6_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/supergirl-homecoming/37-311654/ Supergirl (Vol 6) 05